tencountfandomcom-20200215-history
Guidelines
Welcome to Ten Count's guidelines page! The following general policies make for great conduct for the site. Begin contributing right away! Hesitation or feeling unsure should never hinder you. Whatever your skill level, embrace the "Edit" button and make whatever greater amendments you would like! Anyone can comment and add content, but signing up for a Wikia account affords extra features. To do this, all that’s required is an email address, and to create your own username and password for your Wikia account. Rather than create a new account for each site, your account can be used across all the Wikia sites. For example your account name and display picture on Ten Count will be the same for your contributions on other wiki's. There is an option to change your username later if you do change your mind. Collaboration can achieve great things Whether working on your own initiative, or with other users, there are many pathways to success. Anyone and everyone can bring something to the wiki, whether it is information about the manga, release dates, anything. Even theories and viewpoints for the discussion pages, it all awaits your input. Working together to build, design and make decisions on how best the site can be run is the path forward. The good news is, no one person owns the Ten Count site, it comes down to all participating community members to add their contributions and views, of which we would all love to hear. Making Contributions In the essence of working together for the good of the site, if you feel something could be better, suggest ways how! Better yet, make a more constructive edit to a point. In discussions, being constructive is commendable, as is welcoming new users and being on hand to help those if they need it. Leading through example with good contributions (facts are always helpful!) is a great path forward as well. Spreading the word Ten Count is series that has had remarkable success. With a mobile game already out, and an anime announced, we should waste not a second to share what is amazing about the series to everyone else who is certainly missing out. Great series like Ten Count can be elevated to even greater heights by the support they receive. With that in mind, in addition to expanding this site, it would be a marvelous idea to share what is great about the series (so far!) On Facebook, Twitter, this and other forums, blogs, indeed any other relevant place. Ten Count is an excellent series in many respects and so it is only fair and good manners to afford others the chance to know about it. Sharing content Since official art work such as manga covers, official posters and similar content is to be gathered here, remember to cite authors properley and check the copyright of the material in question. Fan art is best left for other sites, this one can become the place for official information and images from the Ten Count series. Always have a great time! The Ten Count wiki especially shall be a great place for people to have fun, meet others and learn more about this amazing series that we are fortunate to have. Enjoy the remarkable work you carry out, we all look forward to reading everyone's great contributions to Ten Count's articles, discussion pages, and other site additions. Let's make some tangible progress and be the positive change we want to see! Category:Guidelines